Lost and gone
by Kindred01
Summary: Bitten by a vampire Harry needs blood or he will go insane but what had the light done to help... nothing LM/HP, LM/HP/TR, RL/DM, FW/GW, Yaoi, Mpreg,


Harry remember being stun and waking up in the dungeons, he was chained to the walls his hand's above his head, he tried to pull his hands free until they were red raw and Death Eaters came in, in groups and started beating him until he can't stay awake, he would be healed only a little and then it would start again until one day they stopped. Lying on the floor of the cold dark dungeon, he had just had some stale bread, he had been there a week since the Death Eaters stop using him as a punching bag…maybe they had forgotten you and they are going to leave you to die?… the small voice in his head was saying.

Luicus smiled as he walked out of a meeting with Lord Voldemort, the blonde flicked his hair back behind hid his shoulder "Father what has you so happy?" Draco asked, Luicus looked at him

"My son I have just been given a wonderful chance, come with me." He said walked towards the hall

"What chance is that?" he asked looking at his father, the older Malfoy smiled showing his fangs

"Since your mother's death, I've been trying to persuaded our Lord to let me have this beautiful creature and he has said yes." He said almost skipping; Draco looked at him and frowned

"Father why are we going to the dungeon?" he asked

"To met this beauty." He smiled, standing at the top of the staircase and they walked down, to the heavy doors, with a push it open with a heavy creek as two sounds of footsteps clip and clap down the stairs "Father I do see the point of this I know Potter is here." came a voice Harry knew all too well

"Hush Draco can't you see he is cold and alone." Came Luicus voice it was warmer than Draco's less weak

"Why do we need to care?" his son asked,

"Because he is the beauty I've been talking about." He smiled

"What? No Father you can't this is Harry Potter!" Draco yelled, Harry winced at his loud voice.

Growling at his son he rolled his eyes and walked over to Harry and pulled him off the floor and on to his feet and smiled at him like he was lunch, the older blond saw the bruises and cuts on his whole body,

"Ttut someone had been hurting you, have to speak to Tom about that." He smiled as he let his hand touch his bruised cheek, Harry flinched and looked away from him, holding Harry's chin made him look up at him, his green eyes looking brightly at him in uncertainty "Such beautiful eyes and floorless skin once the damage is gone, yess I think you will be perfect." He smiled showing his fangs as he pinned the boy to the wall with one hand as he buried his nose into his neck breathing in his scent as he heard whimpers and struggle out of him

"Let me go." Harry said, trying not to sound of weak, this made the vampire feel proud to take the boy

"I can't Harry I've been given permission to make you mine." He purred licking his neck over the pulse point

"Can't you hurry this up if you're going to rape him do it and then drain him." The blonde boy said as he sat down looking at his nails, Harry's eyes widen in fear

"Draco be quiet." He growled as he turned back to Harry "Do you know how long I've been wanting you ." Placed his free hand on his chest feeling the teen's heart beat fast as panic rose in his chest "You will be perfect."

"Bite me!" Harry hissed

"With pleasure." He growled as he leaned closer to him, he tilted his head and sunk his teeth into his neck, Harry gasp and bite his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming in pain as scrunching his eyes shut tighter and tighter as his nailed cut into the palm of his hand as he felt the vampire drink his blood, he felt Harry's heart rate speed up and then slow down until it was a faint beat his eyes barely open, pulling away Luicus smiled with his blood on his lips.

Licking Harry's blood off his lips, he slices his tongue with his canines before he pushed his tongue into the green eyes boy's mouth, his the vampire free hand ripped Harry's jeans and boxers off, his hand stoked his length making him whimper, pulling back just a little they looked into each other eyes, Harry panted as he felt himself become hot under the man's touch, helping the teen left his legs up Luicus pushed into him, Harry let out a moan and tried to turn away but Luicus trapped his face with is free hand keeping his head in place, while he watched his emotion play on his face his chest raising and falling, the blonde lowered his face and captures the boy into another burning kiss.

Luicus pulled his cock almost all the way out before slamming into him, getting a scream out his young lover, every bump and ridge of the vampire's cock he could feel as he pounded into him, it made his gasp and whimper wanting more, enjoying the feeling of tightness around him Luicus hissed into the mouth Harry, he could feel Harry's erection harden in between their bodies, the teen struggled to stop the blood pouring down his throat but couldn't stop it and he gulped it down as he started to kiss back more, blood tricked down his chin and down his front Harry whimpering and moan at the pleasure filling his body, the blood stop flowing and Luicus pulled taking his hand off his and pulling both the teens legs up more as he carried on pounding onto him as he whispering words to him "Soon you be mine, our bonding is nearly completed." He said as he watched Harry's face burn with pleasure and pain, Harry arched his back and screamed as he climax onto the hand that had been stoking him, Luicus growled his pet's name and thrust into him hard and deep inside of him filling him with his seed.

He kept the boy trapped against the wall kissing his neck and shoulders to his jaw and lip, the long blonde hair man watched as he gasp and shook with the change, a tattoo appeared around his hips up over his back and around his neck, the older blonde watched with interest as his hair grew a little longer, all the bruise and cuts on his skin disappeared and become even more pale, Harry open his eyes and looked up at the man that was still inside of him, his eye were darker green but had a new shin to them, pulling away from the teen he let his legs down, holding his hand out to keep him up right, the young vampire felt his legs wobble as he looked up at Luicus once again he brushed his jet black hair behind his ears "Beautiful even more so, are you hungry." Harry nodded as he looked him, picking up his cloak and warped around him and kissed in on the forehead as he cleaned them up

"Merlin Father couldn't you have done that after I left." Draco sneered, not like the fact that he just made Potter is pet, lover, mate, husband, not paying an intention to his son the man said

"Good." To Harry and gave him a small dagger that had dark green emeralds embedded into the handle, moving out the way he smiled and looked at Draco "Kill Draco." He purred

"WHAT?" the blonde teen gasp "Father you can't!" Harry looked down at the dagger in his hand and then at the blonde teen

"B…But he is y…our son." Harry said softly as he still couldn't trust his voice

"Ah you see Harry these markings that formed on your skin shows that you can carry a child, you would like that yes?" he purred as he let his hand wonder over the tender tattoos, Harry shrivered

"Y…Yes I would." He said softly, Luicus smiled and kissed the top of his head

"Now go on your hungry." Harry felt so hungry that he could feel it growing and he wanted to please his new master

"Father please stops joking this is not funny." The blonde teen panic as he was the newly form vampire Harry look at him and in a flash Harry jumped him and pinned him to the floor the dagger at his throat, tears form at Draco's eye running down his cheeks "Harry please please, I'm sorry for everything I've done, j…just please don't." The green eye teen blinked at him and tilted his head, the dagger had cut a little of his skin, shaking his head he sat up

"N…n…no." He stood back up "I can't." He said, tears from in his eyes, Luicus smiled "Are you mad?" He asked looking down

"No I am not I just wanted to see how strong you were and how much work Dragon needed. Draco stops your snivelling and get up."

...

It's been 3 months since Harry was taken and turned into a vampire, he now the centre of Luicus word, Harry sat on the bed warped in red satin sheets, he and Luicus had just had 5 rounds of mind blowing sex and he now laid there content, the blonde walked out of the bath room sorting his cuffs "Do you have to go?" Harry asked looking up at him with pleading eyes, smiling softly Luicus cupped his cheek

"I am afraid I must my love, why don't you go and feed and then hang out with Draco." He smiled kissing his lips

"Okay, but please hurry back." He smiled, chuckling Luicus walked to the door and left.

Standing up Harry sighed, pulling on his jeans he walked over to a black door and pulled it open, in there was a person tied up on the floor, he walked in and sat down looking at them, the person flinched in fear "Shhhhh don't fear me." He said trailing a finger down the man's chin, pulling his gag away the man spoke

"P…Please let me go, please." He begged tears falling down his face

"I wish I could but I need to feed, if I wasn't like this I would save you." He said tilting his head back and bites down onto his neck getting a gasp out of him and then the man moaned moving his head back more letting the teen drink from him, when Harry felt the man's heart stop he pulled back and looked at his face "I'm so sorry." He said moving away from him, Harry walked out the room and was the last person he thought he would see "Snape?"

The tall dark hair Potion master looked at the teen; he was the blood running down the corner of Harry's lips "What are you doing here? If they find you they will kill you." he said

"I've come to rescue you?" Tilting his head to the side Harry frowned

"I am happy where I am thank you." he said

"Don't be a full Potter; whatever they have done to you we can fix it."

"I highly doubt it." The teen said, Snape threw a spell at him, Harry didn't move as it missed him my inches, looking behind him at the burnt wall Harry looked back at him and kissed bearing his fangs as jumped at him trying to killed his former teacher, the green eye teen bite down on Snape's arm making the man scream and throw the young vampire into the wall, standing up Snape threw another spell at him knocking him out.

Luicus ran back into the room after feeling his lover's panic through their bond, he just see Snape is former friend take his lover away, growling in anger he destroyed the bed room , Draco watched in fear at his father's anger he has never seen him like this, turning he see his son looking at him "Draco get your things you're going back to Hogwarts."

Back at Hogwarts Harry woke up, he blinked at the roof above him, the smells of the room and the magic told him, he was at Hogwarts , sitting up he looked around at the room there he saw Dumbledore, a low growl left his lips as he notices the chains around his wrists "Harry your awake good." He said

"Let me go!" Harry snarled

"This is going to be hard Harry but this is for your own good."

"What are you talking about, I want my husband!" he cried out, the older man flinched and frowned

"You will be denied blood until your ache and hunger is gone." Green eyes widen as Harry fraught more against the chains

"YOU WILL LET ME GO NOW; YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" He screamed

"Harry we need you to defeat Voldemort please, this will be good for you, it worked on Sirius it will work on you." he said, Harry just looked at him

"I will enjoy bathing in your blood old man." Harry said becoming still and sitting on the bed quietly, Dumbledore looked at him, he told himself it was for Harry's own good.

Over the next two weeks Harry's sanity started to crack, he didn't want to talk to Hermione and Ron who he asked to help him and they said they are, he turned away from them and told them to leave, he would talk to Fred and George who have been letting Harry drink from them when they were alone with him, "I want to see Remus." He said looking down at the floor of the room he was in, it wasn't a bad room there was a large bed and fire place, some furniture in the room George sat on the bed next to him

"We called he will he here as soon as he can." He said, Harry looked up at him and smiled weakly, he was weak, his eyes look sunken and his skin even more pale than before, George was holding his stomach

"What wrong?" Fred asked looking at his brother

"He's in labour." Harry looking at him

"Shit your two weeks early?" Fred said looking at him wincing again George looked up

"Oh thanks Fred." He said, before anyone could say anything the door open and in walked Snape

"Alright you two out, someone else wants to him." They looked at Harry and said good bye to him George felt himself close to tears as they left Fred was trying to comfort his twin the best he could,

"Come on let's go somewhere quiet."

Harry watched as they left wishing he could help them in some way "Harry?" snapping his head up he looked to see where the voice was coming from

"Remus!" he cried out as he tried to stand by only was pushed back onto the bed by the chains, Snape left the two alone, Remus ran over to his cub and looked at him

"Oh god what are they doing to you?" he whispered, he helped Harry sitting up and looked at him, Harry started laughing

"Can I trust you Remus?" he asked stopping laughing suddenly

"Of course you can, I can't believe they would do this again." He said tears filling his own eyes; Harry took the wolf's hand and placed it over his own stomach

"I should be showing Remus, I'm scared it's going to die." The man eyes widen as the small heart beat in the teen stomach, "Fred has been given me some of his blood but I can't keep asking him, George has just gone into labour…Don't tell their family." He said quietly and then cocked his head to the side "Can I call you dad?" he asked, Remus choked on his own tears and nodded warping his arms around the teen,

"Yes my cub you can and you can feed from me today, and if I can I will bring you enough to keep your sanity in check okay." Harry nodded, nuzzling his wrist and then sunk his fangs into the skin, Remus bite his bottom lip and watched the vampire drink from him, pulling back Harry looked up at him and smiled and then tilted his head

"You can mark me as your cub I would never say no to you, Dad." He said with a smiled, Remus had tears in his eyes as he bite down on Harry's neck marking him as his cub, the teen winced and but purred when Remus licked the bite, Harry looked back at him with sadness in his eyes "I want my husband." He said, Remus pulled him into a hug and held him close.

...

Draco walked up to where Remus has been staying in the castle and knocked on the doors "Come in!" he called out, walking in said the wolf looked at the young vampire before him "Yes?" he asked

"Put a silent charm up." The blonde said, nodding Remus waved his wand

"What is up?"

"Harry trust you right?" he asked

"I am to guess that it was your father that turned y cub?" he asked letting a growl leave his lips, Draco nodded and looked down at the wolf's chest

"Y…yes." He said "But my question dose he trusts you?"

"Yes I've gave him a mark as sign as my Cub." He said watching the blonde, who seemed to know not to look at him in the eyes; this makes him think he knows he is submissive a smiled passed his lip

"Good good, they wouldn't let me see him and Father is getting mad he already sent Harry after me once, I…I'm…" he stopped and started to cry in the wolf' room, Remus moved and warped his arms around him and let him cry into his chest

"Shhhhh it's okay." He said

"No…no it's not, they are not feeding him and and I don't know what to do." Sob, holding him close Remus tried to sooth the distort teen,

"No they are feeding him but Fred has and so have I and I will keep feeding to him and his baby safe." Draco snapped his head up and looked at him

"B…Baby." He choked, the amber eye wolf nodded "We need to get him out of here." he said panicking, bending down Remus looked into the young vampire's eyes and held his arms,

"Draco, calm down contact your father and tell him what his happen and then I will help you relax." Nodding the blonde stood there

"Can I use your owl?" he asked, the wolf nodded and left him as he walks into the bath room, the blonde wrote his letter and attracted it to the waiting owl and let it go.

Remus walked back into the room and looked at the blonde "Your very submissive?" he said making Draco jumped, turning around he looked at the wolf and saw his ambers eyes and made his look away,

"It's just vampires and wolf don't get on to well." He said blushing

"True, I am not a normal wolf." He said as he walked over to him, Draco looked up again and saw him walking closer to him, Draco backed up until he fell onto the bed

"W…Why are you going to do?" he asked as he felt Remus rest his whole wet on top of him

"I'm going to help you relax." He growled softly as he nuzzled his face into the blonde's neck making him whimper as his felt his body respond to him.

"P…Professor." He moaned

"Remus you can call me Remus, Dragon." Draco melted onto the bed as he let Remus undress him.

He attacked the blonde's skin leaving bite marks everywhere that was pale and creamy smoothness, Draco moaned and whimpered feeling himself become hard in minutes, he was not new to sex but how Remus was making him feel like he was virgin, a growl left the wolf's lips as he travailed down his body leaving a wet trail down his skin to his hips and then took the blonde's cock into his mouth "GOD!" he cried out as his hands into the wolf's hair and rocked his hips into his mouth, pinning his hips down Remus bobbed his head as Draco thrashed on the bed and screamed as he come too soon, pulling back the wolf licked his lips "Oh god…"he blushed hiding his face under his hands,

"Not to worry." he said as he moved Draco's hands away and kissed him, their fangs catching each other's lips, making them bleed and taste their blood

"Fuck me." Draco moaned as he felt Remus' cock start to push into him "Ahhhh!" he cried out as he held onto the wolf tightly

"Shhhhh relax."

"I…I know how to do this!" he gasp

"Really?" he smirked as he started the trusted in and out of him, he watched the boy moan and cry out loudly, the vampire couldn't handle the pleasure that was filling his body it was like it was burning him and kept on screaming digging his nails into the wolf's shoulders, back and arms making rivers of blood, Remus could feel Moony take over and let him run wild with the vampire and bite down into his shoulder hard, feeling himself cum in between the them Draco also bite down on the wolf's neck as he felt the hot seed of the wolf fill him. Pulling their mouths away they looked at each other "Wow!" was all Draco could say, Remus smiled at him

"Should move." He mumbled

"Why?" Draco asked

"Got a knot." He said, the vampire's eyes widen as he looked in between then, he notices his stomach was slightly swallow

"Oh… wait don't werewolves only do that when they want to make little werewolves?" he asked

"Yep." Nuzzling his neck again "Your mine now." He growled softly as they kissed again.

Another 3 weeks have passed and again Dumbledore comes into see Harry, the teen looked up at him and growled as he moved away from him "Harry my boy, I hear your not eating your food." He said setting a tray into the bed, growling Harry throw the tray into the wall

"That is not food IT POISON!" He screamed, the old man looked at him and moved closer

"Now now Harry calm down how about this if you let touch your magic I will give you blood." The teen looked even more horrified than before and stood up on the bed and screamed, his own magic lashing out at the older wizard,

"NO NO NO I WANT TO GO HOME I WANT MY LOVER I WANT TO BE SAFE!" He yelled, Dumbledore was just about to raise his wand when Remus came into the room

"What is going on!" he yelled

"Nothing I just tried to get him to eat something thing."

"LIAR LIAR YOUR BAGGY OLD MAN PANTS ARE ON FIRE!" Harry yelled, Remus moved forwards Harry and touched grabbed his hand

"Cub please calm down this is not good for you." he said pleading, just as when he thinks he would have to stun Harry the vampire stood and closed his eyes his head rolling from side to side a smile spread across his face "Harry?" Remus called out; opening his eyes they had gone pitch black

"He's here." he said, just as the old man was about to say something when Ron came into the room

"Death eaters are in the school!" He said

"Remus stay with Harry." He said, the wolf nodded and watched them leave.

...

Remus waited for them to leave before turning to Harry and removed the chains and handed him his wand back "Stay here I will be back okay." He said Harry nodded, watching the man leave, walking to the window Harry looked out to see, the hordes of death eaters outside, he smiled as he could faintly here Luicus call him. While he was trying to focus on his link with his lover when he felt a pair of arms warp around him, jumping Harry and turned around pushing whoever it was

"Ginny what are doing here?" he growled

"I'm here for you." she said, as she got close to him her hands touching his arms

"NO get off me!" he hissed as the young red head held onto him, not strong enough to fight back she took his wand off him and had his pressed against the wall.

Remus walked in and saw her, he reached out and pulled her off him, she pulled out a sliver knife and stabbed his arm, he howled in pain as the sliver burnt and blister his arm, the red head was smug "Oh no Daddy is mad." Harry chuckled,

"Harry are you still hungry?" Growled

"Yes father." The colour from Ginny's face drained as Remus attacked her. Ruby red liquid poured to the floor, it filled the cracks of the stone floor spreading out like some horrific water puzzle, he licked his pale lips watching the blood pool to the floor from the convulsing body made him shiver, he looked at the blue eyes of the person watching him plead for help as they faded to a lifeless dead stair, he knew if he was not this monster he would care for this person if he was still human but he did not, maybe if this person didn't help starve him of the blood he needed he would feel incline to help, but she help starve him along with the rest but not his father his father fed him when they weren't looking so he wouldn't go mad, insane, crazy, bonkers but is all too late when he found out.

"Harry Harry look at me." The voice called to him the man grabbed his arms and shook him snapping out of his thoughts

"Look at that blood." He said feeling so very hungry

"I know Harry but we have to leave." Harry looked at the amber eye man he called father

"Please let me drink before it spoils, I need it father please." The man nodded and let the teen move to girl on the floor she was still breath

"H…Help me Harry." She beg her red hair soaking up the blood clumping it together

"I will help you." he said as he knelt down into her blood and looked at the claws marks across her chest, his hand went to the wounds and touched them making her cry out "I will help you pass." He said her eyes widen as his eyes turned black as his canines grew and then sunk his fangs into her neck drinking the last of her blood. Remus kept look out worried they will be found, he didn't want to hurt the girl but she was pushing her luck, pulling back as she gave out one last breath, his eyes closed as he felt power of energy fill him the blood warmed him, he could hear whisperings in his head calling him "I can hear him, he's call me father I have to go to him."

"I know cub." He said as he watched Harry look up at him "You know you're worst then Sirius he and he was a messy eater." He said wiping the blood off his face

"Papa would have been proud?" he asked

"Yes very proud."

The school was under attack, Death eaters throw spells at school and the people inside creating havoc and mayhem, Voldemort was looking smug as he looked at Dumbledore the old man looked like he ached a 100 more years since they got Harry back, in his mind he believed starving the boy of blood would be good it will make him better but all it did was drive poor Harry slowly insane "What's wrong Albusss your weapon not well." He jeered "Hope you been giving him blood."

"You know what is wrong with him and he will be fine once he passes the ach." He said his wand ready, a blond man with eyes pitch black

"Foolish old man, do you know he will go insane and kill you anyone he doesn't trust." Luicus hissed at his, his lover his perfect lover has been hurting good knows what happen to him

"You're the one who turned him?" The old head master said, the blonde man bowed showing his fangs smirking

"You see Albuss you lose if Harry comes to us there is no hope." Tom Riddle said as he watched the order come and stand behind the head master.

"Harry is safely locked away." Said Ron, smiling as he thought that Harry was locked away and will be save with Remus

"Am I?" came the voice behind him as he walked out with Remus he was smiling sweetly at them, blood covered his clothes as he walked passed them

"Remus what are you doing you meant to keep him safe!" Hermione cried out, the wolf shook his head and smiled once he spotted the blonde he just wanted to sink his teeth into…again

"I will not let you do to him what you did to Sirius, I couldn't." He said as he looked down at Harry and Harry looked up at him and Remus ran his hands though his hair "Your poor Papa was driven mad to the point he was normal." Remus said as they moved away from the group.

"Harry?" Came the voice Harry looked up to see the tall blonde man looking at him with worried eyes

"LUICUS!" Harry smiled as he ran over to him "I've missed you they were mean wouldn't feed me but father did. He told me stories of Papa and how they hurt him to and then the red head girl come and tied to touch me, Father had to hurt her and I drunk her blood well what was left . No one touches me like that but you." He smiled, the older vampire saw the fact he was not the same boy he meet a week s ago when he was held in the Riddle dungeons.

Looking into the emerald eyes of his love he could see that Harry is insane "I thought I was your father?" The blonde said smiling a softly at him as he ran his hand thought his hair

"No you can't be my father you fuck me." He giggled so innocently,

"That I do my love." He looked up at Dumbledore and the people behind him and frowns

"He's insane you destroyed a beautiful mind." He said holding him tightly in his arms,

"No that is your fault turning him into a monster, it would have been better if you killed him." The old man hissed Harry's eyes widen and darken as he pulled the emerald dagger and walked up him looking him into his eyes "Harry I didn't…"

"Shhhhh." He placed a knife at his lips "I did say I will enjoy bathing in your blood but not yet, you get to know you kill them." He said in a flash of an eye Harry moved behind Hermione, he grabbed her brown bushy hair and pulled her hair back and pushed the dagger into her under her rips and though her heart, she screamed and fell to the stone floor

"Tututu Dumbledore bad move you little weapon has left you." The dark hair man with red eyes smiled as he watched Harry walk up to him swaying his hips, he stood in front of him and smiled

"You smell good." He purred l as he got onto his tip toes and kissed the Dark Lord on the lips, Luicus watched and growl in agreement as he watched the pair share a heated kiss.

Remus watch was going on, wishing his cub's life was different but knew how he has to protect him, he made a promise when he saw what happen to Sirius that if anyone befall to the blood madness he would do anything to protect them,

"Hermione oh god why did you do that!" Came Ron's screams as cradled his dead girl friend, Remus saw the flash of pain in Harry's eyes but it was gone

"I didn't do anything he did, this is all Dumbledore's fault, he sent me out of the wards of the school letting the Death Eaters get me, buuuut once he realised he couldn't have my money or my power to defeat Tom he went looking for me." Harry giggled and move back to Luicus who wrapped his arms around him, who had watched as Draco walked over Remus who warped his arms around the thin blonde teen and gave a happy growled as he nipped at his neck "Oh you found me but it was to to to late Master took me and made me his, but your tried to take me back by not letting me have what I need if it wasn't for father my child would have died."

"Child?" Luicus looked down at him

"It's true Harry is pregnant, he took my hand and placed it on his stomach, and there and then I knew I had to save my cub." Remus said holding Draco tighter as he rubbed lazy circles on his abdomen making the older blonde raise an eye brow getting the nodded from both Remus, Draco blushed and looked down at his feet and smiled.

Harry turned to look up at him and smiled softly "He protected us Father saved us and I have a little brother or sister on the way." Then his face change "He…he pointed to Dumbldore… tried to touch me like the red head girl, he wanted my power again he already tried once before I had you." Luicus looked like he could murder the old man there and them,

"Shhh my perfect killer don't get stressed out, we need to get you home." A cry of happiness came out of the school as two figures on broom sticks came out smiling and giggling more madly then Harry

"Fred, George how did it go." Harry asked

"Wonderfully we got what you wanted and it's all safe." They said together smiling like Chester cats, as they walked over to Harry and the others, Harry and Draco cooed over the bundle in George's arms

"She is so cute." Harry said

"Fred, George how could you bee on their side!" came the cry of their mother, not noticing the baby in their arms

"Would you…"

"Let us keep…"

"Our child." They smiled as they show a little girl they been hiding at the school for the last 11 months,

"What?" she yelled "How?"

"Well we couldn't help it, it just happen and I gave birth a about two months ago." George said holding their baby closer to himself

"You will get rid of that now and come home!" she yelled

"Are you mad?" Fred said standing next to his twin; Harry sighed and looked at Luicus

"Can we go home I'm tired, achy and hungry, need a bath and a need a good fucking!" Harry said pulling on Luicus and Tom robes, both men looked at each other with an understanding and smiled

"Harry languages don't swear in front of Ellie." George said covering her ears, Harry smiled

"Oh Sorry George I forgot about our young lady."


End file.
